Escogiendo Un Nombre
by Issbura
Summary: Fleur y Hermione tratan de escoger el nombre perfecto para el nuevo miembro de la familia. Traduccion de "Choosing a Name"


Traducion de "Choosing a Name"

* * *

><p><strong>Escogiendo un Nombre<strong>

"¿Qué hay de Morgan?" -preguntó Hermione mientras su mirada vagaba por el libro que estaba en su regazo.

"Demasiado... pirata?" ella respondió moviendo la cabeza en sentido negativo.

La rubia estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observando a la castaña descansar en el sofá con una expresión lúdica. Era tarde y el sol se filtraba a través de la ventana del salón posándose en los rizos color chocolate de su amante, dándoles un color más claro y haciéndola lucir más sexy que nunca, con sus pies descalzos, pantalones cortos y top blanco. La mirada de Hermione se quedó inmersa en las páginas impresas, ajena al estado de ánimo de su novia mientras Fleur se acercó y la besó en la mejilla, sentándose en su extremo del sofá.

"Juan?" preguntó la castaña una vez más.

Los ojos azules rodaron. "Demasiado latino", dijo ella, moviendo las piernas estiradas de su amante y posando sus pequeños pies en su regazo; masajeándolos suavemente, tratando de ganar su atención.

"Ronald entonces?" Hermione estaba empezando a desesperarse ante la tarea de encontrar un nombre adecuado para el nuevo miembro de la familia.

La sugerencia hizo reír a Fleur. "Demasiado estúpido" dijo, haciendo más referencia a la persona del mismo nombre que el nombre en sí.

La suave risa fue recibida por una mirada asesina de Hermione, que no apreciaba las burlas a su amigo y la falta de esfuerzo de su novia. Habían estado trabajando durante los últimos días y todavía no podía elegir el nombre correcto. Siempre era demasiado tonto, demasiado Inglés, demasiado Francés, demasiado serio o otros mil millones de demasiados. El comentario, sin embargo, había hecho a Hermione mirar hacia arriba, probablemente como su amante lo había previsto. Sus ojos marrones capturaron la figura femenina, vestida sólo con un apretado top y un par de pantalones andrajosos, haciendo que sus entrañas titilaran de deseo.

Aproximándose mas a Fleur, la castaña movió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y besando su cuello en el proceso.

"Hagamos a nuestro pequeño" dijo con voz ronca, situándose sobre el cuerpo de la otra. Los esfuerzos de todo el día olvidados cuando sus labios se encontraron con pasión.

* * *

><p><em>La semana siguiente...<em>

"Zeus?" dijo Fleur mientras caminaban tomadas de la mano a través del Callejón Diagon, disfrutando del clima y la atmósfera relajada.

"Demasiado mitológico", respondió la castaña, deteniéndose en frente de la librería, mientras inspeccionaba los diferentes tomos a través de la ventana.

Continuaron su paseo, mirando la variedad de tiendas y multitud de gente caminando sin un propósito específico, sentados aquí y allá, comiendo un helado o investigando su más reciente adquisición. Una madre tratando de detener a su hijo de escabullirse a Sortilegios Weasley con sus amigos. Un búho gris picoteando la cabeza de su propietario. Incluso un viejo tratando de no pisar su larga barba mientras caminaba.

"Wang!" oyeron una llamada en voz femenina, que se lanzó a los brazos de su esperado amante.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los marrón. "Demasiado Asiático", dijeron al unísono y se echaron a reír.

De pronto una tienda al otro costado de la calle llamó la atención de Hermione y arrastró a Fleur adentro. El interior estaba decorado en varios tonos de rosa, mientras que una gran colección de ropa interior se exhibía en las paredes. Ojos marrones se posaron en un atuendo negro de dos piezas y regresaron a su amante rubia, recorriendo con ellos su cuerpo.

"Te verías tan sexy en eso!" susurró Hermione, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Fleur."Pruébatelo?"

Sin esperar a que diera una respuesta, la castaña tomo el atuendo y se dirigió con confianza a los vestidores, empujando en el interior a Fleur antes de ella entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás. Hermione recostó su espalda contra una de las paredes esperando a que su novia se cambiara, impacientándose cada vez más a medida que cada pieza de ropa fue desechada. Finalmente Fleur termino, sus ojos buscando aprobación en los de Hermione y dando un paso atrás ante su respuesta. Ojos lujuriosos observaba a su presa y acercándose a la rubia en un solo paso, capturó sus los labios con furia.

"¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?" Fleur logro preguntar contra los suaves labios antes de responder con entusiasmo a los ministerios de su amante.

* * *

><p><em>Unos meses más tarde...<em>

"Me gusta este. Émile... es francés", dijo la castaña tratando de convencer a la mujer de ojos azules.

"No, me recuerda a este acosador que tenía en Francia." Plantando un beso en la sien de su amante, Fleur se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia el baño.

Hermione estaba sentada con la espalda contra la cabecera de madera de la cama, el mismo libro de nombres en su regazo. Su cabello chocolate estaba despeinado en todas las direcciones y sus ojos estaban hinchados de dormir mientras leía las páginas una y otra vez. El tiempo se agotaba y ella estaba desesperada por elegir el nombre perfecto antes de que ese momento especial llegara.

"Filch?" dijo Hermione más fuerte, haciéndose escuchar sobre el ruido de la ducha.

"Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso!" fue la respuesta reverberante desde el baño.

"Nena, hemos estado tratando de decidir por mucho tiempo y no has podido tomar una decisión. No hay más tiempo!" la castaña estaba verdaderamente irritada por la indecisión de su novia.

A los pocos minutos el agua cesó y Fleur reapareció en una toalla pequeña, envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo todavía goteando. De pie en el umbral, sonrió sexy a Hermione, que respondió con una mirada irritada, antes de que Fleur dejar caer la toalla al suelo, mostrando su prefecta y suave pial. Los ojos de chocolate se abrieron en reacción antes de volver a su estado anterior, a pesar de que la sangre había comenzado a hacerse camino a sus mejillas.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses", dijo Hermione en advertencia, desviando su mirada.

"No piense en qué?" Fleur respondió con fingida inocencia mientras caminaba hacia su novia.

"Seducirme" la respuesta fue apenas un susurró.

Hermione sintió la cama hundirse mientras su amante se arrodillo sobre su cuerpo, pero fue incapaz de formar una queja coherente. Su mano se poso en la suave piel de las caderas de su novia y su mentón fue levantado por un cálido puño haciendo a marrón encontrarse con azul.

"¿No quieres tratar de concebir nuestro pequeño?" preguntó Fleur plantando dulces besos a lo largo de la rígida mandíbula de Hermione.

"Fleur, es un perro! Y lo van a traer mañana!" dijo Hermione exasperada.

"Lo sé, pero no te encanta tratar?" sonrió a la rubia mientras apretaba su cuerpo más cerca contra ella.

"Lo que sea, podemos nombrar el perro más tarde..." respondió la castaña mientras que su amante la poseía una vez más.

**FIN**


End file.
